miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Gorizilla
|writer = Thomas Astruc Matthieu Choquet Mélanie Duval Sébastien Thibaudeau |storyboard = Benoît Boucher |director = Thomas Astruc Benoît Boucher}}" " is an upcoming episode of Season 2 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. It first premiered worldwide in Canada on March 14, 2018. Synopsis Adrien's bodyguard gets akumatized into Gorizilla; endowed with extraordinary strength and an acute sense of smell, Gorizilla tracks Adrien all through Paris.https://www.moviefone.com/tv/miraculous-tales-of-ladybug-and-cat-noir/360532/season-2/ Plot Gabriel is in his office, designing a shopping bag. Adrien asks him for a few minutes of his time. Gabriel tells Adrien he'll have Nathalie let him know when he has time, disappointing his son. After noticing Adrien fidgeting with his ring, he reminds Adrien to practice his piano. Then when Adrien leaves, Gabriel brings up a Ladyblog video of Cat Noir and a separate picture of Adrien. He places the two side by side on his computer and studies the two rings. He is shocked to realize the similarity between them, and begins suspecting his son might be Cat Noir. He marches to Adrien's room only to discover his son is not there, with a phone recording of his piano playing and the window open. Gabriel lashes out at Nathalie and the bodyguard for letting Adrien escape under their watch and orders them to find him. Adrien is sneaking through the streets when he encounters a fan dressed similar to him named Wayhem, but in the midst of his excitement, he posts a picture of himself and Adrien on the Internet. The bodyguard soon sees the picture and tracks him down as Adrien runs from a mob of fans. Meanwhile, Marinette is watching a new perfume advertisement about Adrien. She receives a call from Alya, Mylène, Rose, and Juleka reminding her that they were all going swimming. In the midst of her haste, Marinette runs out of the house until Tikki reminds her that she was still wearing her pajamas. But before Marinette can get back to her house, she bumps into Adrien. He asks her if he could hide at her house since she lives nearby. When she asks why, she gets an answer when she sees fans still chasing him. Needing a place to hide, Marinette brings them to the park, where they hide in a fountain. He states that he feels embarrassed about the new ad, while Marinette also felt equally embarrassed that she is still in her pajamas. With the coast clear, she prepares to leave, saying she has things to do, but Adrien pulls her back down upon seeing his bodyguard. When she recognizes the car, he explains that he snuck out of his house without permission. A man then sees them and posts a picture of them in the fountain on the Internet as their friends, Gabriel, and the bodyguard are notified. Marinette and Adrien dash to the underground subway. Adrien apologizes to Marinette for dragging her into this, and that now everyone thinks she's his girlfriend. She says it's okay and asks him if his father will be alright with it. Adrien replies that he will and pulls out the lucky charm Marinette gave him from the episode "Gamer." Suddenly, Wayhem appears on one side of the subway stairs, alerting the rest of the fans about Adrien. Adrien's bodyguard also appears on the other side. Seeing their only way out, Adrien grabs Marinette and they jump into the subway train. However, he drops his bracelet, which is caught by Adrien's bodyguard. The fans yell after the leaving train, then recognize Adrien's bodyguard and tackle him. Wayhem steals his phone and attempts to call his idol, but Gabriel picks up instead, and orders the fan to return the phone or he would be arrested. Shocked, Wayhem gives the phone to another fan, realizes where the train is going, then all of them aboard the next train, leaving the bodyguard on the floor, stunned. He slams his fist on the ground in anger, then spots Adrien's lost bracelet and picks it up suspiciously. Meanwhile, back at the Agreste Mansion, Gabriel enters his lair. Nooroo asks him if he really thinks Adrien is Cat Noir, to which Gabriel replies that he doesn't know, but he is definitely hiding something. He continues by saying that since Adrien's bodyguard has failed to keep an eye on him, there's only one way for them to uncover his secret. He then transforms. When the bodyguard returns to the upperground, his car is being towed by Roger Raincomprix, who gives him a strict lecture over his bad parking and gives him multiple tickets. He also gets a phone call from Gabriel who scolds him for not being able to find Adrien. All of this anger and frustration is enough for Hawk Moth to akumatize the bodyguard. Adrien and Marinette arrive at the movie theater wearing disguises. Adrien wears a helmet while Marinette wears her towel over her head and pink goggles. They watch a movie that Adrien's mother starred in, Solitude. Already unable to go to the movies without Nathalie or his bodyguard, Adrien explains to Marinette that he snuck out to watch it because he doubted his father would allow him to see it in particular. Just as the movie starts, he takes his helmet off, causing a nearby civilian to notice him, take a photo, and post yet another one on the Internet. Adrien and Marinette get swarmed by fans until Gorizilla smashes through the roof and captures Adrien. His fans throw things at the akumatized bodyguard, demanding him to be let go. Adrien tells him to leave them alone because he is the one Gorizilla is after, and the supervillain leaps away. Everyone, including Wayhem, runs out of the theater, leaving Marinette and Tikki as the only ones left inside. Marinette tells Tikki, "Adrien needs me," and transforms into Ladybug. Wayhem rides his bicycle, chasing Gorizilla with Ladybug behind him. They both demand Gorizilla to let go of Adrien, but he climbs onto Montparnasse Tower. Ladybug tries twice to make Gorizilla let go of Adrien, but his grip is too tight, and he overpowers her. She almost gets thrown off the building, but she managed to catch herself. Desperately, she calls Cat Noir for help; however, due to Adrien being trapped in Gorizilla's huge paw, he can't transform into Cat Noir and therefore cannot reply. Hawk Moth figures if he doesn't see Adrien and Cat Noir side-by-side, then he'll know Adrien is truly Cat Noir. Out of options, Ladybug summons her Lucky Charm, which turns out to be a toy helicopter, but just as she starts controlling it, she is grabbed by Gorizilla. Adrien apologizes to her, but the resilient Ladybug refuses to give up. Using the remote control to steer the helicopter, it goes into Gorizilla's nose and pokes around his face, freeing Ladybug. Once freed, she ties one end of her yo-yo around the villain's thumb, leaps off the building, enters through a window, jumps back onto the roof, and pulls her string to loosen Gorizilla's grip. Seeing their chance, Ladybug tells Adrien to jump, but he is hesitant, seeing that the only way would be off the building. After Ladybug convinces him to trust her, he jumps, much to Hawk Moth’s horror. Ladybug is about to jump down to grab him, but gets caught by Gorizilla again. In the air, Plagg tells Adrien to transform, but he refuses because people would see his identity and he trusts Ladybug, knowing she has a plan. Distressed and terrified for his son, Hawk Moth pleads with Adrien to transform into Cat Noir to save himself. When he doesn’t, Hawk Moth, with sincere concern and fearing for his son's life, demands Gorizilla to let go of Ladybug so she can save him. Startled, the villain obeys Hawk Moth's orders. Finally free, Ladybug races down the building and catches Adrien using her yo-yo. They are face to face as they slowly descend along the side of the building, their witnesses cheering. Adrien tells Ladybug that he knew he could trust her. In the moment, he almost calls her "My lady," which takes her by surprise, but he catches himself and calls her Ladybug. Wayhem is so relieved Adrien is safe that he hugs him. Adrien notices Ladybug's earrings are flashing. He asks her if anything is wrong, and she says it means she'll transform back soon. Relieved, Hawk Moth commands Gorizilla to recapture Ladybug and Adrien, and to not mess up this time. The villain jumps down in front of Ladybug, Adrien, Wayhem, and the Parisians. Wayhem offers to protect him, but Ladybug wants him to get to safety. While Ladybug and Adrien swing away, Wayhem attempts to stop Gorizilla. He picks up Wayhem, but the civilian counters by spraying the Adrien Fragrance colonel in his face. Now, the gorilla can't use his nose to sniff out Adrien, or see very well. As Ladybug and Adrien manage to lose him, both of them notice she'll transform back soon. Adrien offers to hide while he waits for Cat Noir to show up. Ladybug worries that Gorizilla will find him before Cat Noir does. Noticing the area below them, Ladybug thinks up an idea to stop Gorizilla. She calls her partner and tells him of her plan to use Adrien as bait, but she really needs Cat Noir and his Cataclysm for her plan to work. Adrien expresses worry to Ladybug that Cat Noir won't show up. Ladybug assures him he will because she trusts him. Adrien blushes as Ladybug heads to the Metro. Plagg, who is inside Adrien's helmet, questions him about how he's going to be Adrien and Cat Noir at the same time. Adrien knows he's in a tough spot, but he has a plan. He notices Wayhem and asks him for his help. Ladybug is still underground, pleading for Cat Noir to hurry up. Wayhem, who is wearing the helmet, began to make loud noises to get Gorizilla's attention, causing him to run through the city. He finds a boy dressed as Adrien and wearing a helmet, he believes that boy is Adrien. Leading Hawk Moth to believing the same story when Cat Noir shows up, the supervillain is fooled by Adrien's plan and concludes that he'd been wrong, "just as well," that his son is not Cat Noir. He then orders Gorizilla to grab Cat Noir's Miraculous. Gorizilla attempts multiple times to obey, but each time Cat Noir leaps out of his way. After leading him onto the ground directly above the Metro station, he uses his Cataclysm on the cement, causing it to cave in, leaving Gorizilla trapped in the destroyed road. Once done, Cat Noir calls Ladybug on his staff, saying this was Cat Noir Express Deliveries and asking if she ordered a giant beast, to which she replies with, "I knew I could trust you, Kitty!" She asks him of Adrien's whereabouts, and he says he's safe. She then hangs up, jumps onto Gorizilla, takes the lucky charm bracelet out of his pocket, and pulls it apart without looking. After capturing the akuma and purifying it, she and Cat Noir fist bump, and she notices Wayhem nearby, still wearing the motorcycle helmet. Mistaking him for Adrien, she calls out to him, asking him if he's okay, but Cat Noir steps in front of her and assures her that he's completely fine, and Wayhem enforces the superhero by giving them a thumbs-up. Cat Noir next tells Ladybug that she should leave, unless she wants to reveal her secret identity to all of them. Realizing he's right, Ladybug says farewell to "Adrien" and her partner, then takes off with her yo-yo. Furtively, Wayhem walks over to a nearby building and knocks on the door. The real Adrien looks out, and brings him inside. They both then emerge, and Adrien apologizes that Wayhem had to stand in for him earlier. He comments that he probably thinks he's not very brave. However, Wayhem expresses excitement about it instead, and shows no negativity whatsoever. He in turn apologizes for posting the photo on the Internet, saying that Adrien must be really mad at him, but Adrien smiles and writes his email on the cutout, saying that if Wayhem can manage to stop running after him screaming, they could be good friends. Back in her bedroom and still in her PJs, Marinette falls onto her bed, gushing to Tikki that she'd gotten to go to the movies with Adrien, but then falls into despair as she realizes she'd gone to the movies with Adrien in her pajamas, wearing funny glasses, and a towel. Her phone rings, and seeing that it's Alya, she answers the phone and sees her friend along with the other girls. Alya tells Marinette that they all saw the pictures online, but that they were lost. Marinette laughs and tells them that she'll get changed and be right there, but then questions their location. Alya replies, laughing, that they were still at the swimming pool and had been waiting for her the whole time. At the Agreste Mansion, Adrien walks into his room, only to find his father sitting on his couch. He tells his son to sit down, and Adrien uncomfortably obeys. Gabriel raises the TV remote and turns the TV on, starting the movie Solitude. He says that all Adrien had to do was ask him, and Adrien replies that he tried to, but Gabriel had been so busy. He goes on to sadly comment that he always seems too busy to talk. Gabriel tells his son that he should've trusted him, and that it's important for them to be able to trust each other, because if Adrien would hide the truth from him, he would "naturally start to imagine all sorts of things." Adrien agrees and thanks him. They turn back to watch the movie, and the camera just shows Emilie Agreste smile over her shoulder before descending into a large, undefined place deep beneath the mansion, barely lit by torches and what appears to be a beam of sunlight. Four metallic banging noises are heard, along with a mysterious beeping sound before the episode ends. Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Adrien's bodyguard/Gorizilla Minor characters * Nathalie Sancoeur * Wayhem * Fire captain * Alya Césaire * Mylène Haprèle * Juleka Couffaine * Rose Lavillant * Nooroo * Roger Raincomprix * Emilie Agreste (footage) * Jean Tretiens * Mrs. Michelle (background) * August's mother (background) * August (background) * Civilians Trivia * This episode was scheduled to premiere on Disney Channel in Germany on January 30, 2018, but on January 20, the episode was rescheduled to another date for unknown reasons. * Gorizilla's name is a reference to the reptilian monster Godzilla. ** His design is a reference to the giant gorilla King Kong. ** He is similar in body shape to the Incredible Hulk. * Hawk Moth's transformation sequence debuts, not like his transforming moments in "Ladybug & Cat Noir" and "The Collector". *The episode reveals that not only does Gabriel have the lair, but there is also a secret basement underneath the Agreste mansion. * Adrien's white outfit was first shown on a special poster by SAMG Animation for the show's second anniversary.Adrien - Second Anniversary Special.jpg * Gabriel watches a video of Cat Noir on the Ladyblog, and the video is a clip from "The Pharaoh" when Cat Noir, about to detransform, runs away from Alya. *Gabriel's suspicion of Adrien's ring, as first seen in "Simon Says", continues in this episode. *Roger Raincomprix fines Adrien's bodyguard for illegal parking, something that occurs before in "Gigantitan". * According to Gabriel, Adrien is currently 14 years old, indicating that Adrien turns 14 in "The Bubbler", which also indicates Adrien is more than likely older than Marinette. * The episode reveals that Mrs. Agreste first name is Emilie and that she was the leading actress in the movie Solitude. ** The movie's producer was an undefined A. Bourgeois. * After Adrien reminds Marinette of the lucky charm she gave him, she remembers the moment in "Gamer" when she shows her lucky charm bracelet to Adrien. * Adrien's email address is adrien@agreste.mode. * Wayhem saying "You shall not pass!" is a reference to The Lord of the Rings. * The scene where Adrien grabs Marinette's hand changes into a fantasy slow motion scene similar in "Despair Bear". * This episode reveals that Marinette hates horror movies. * The alternative version of Ladybug's transformation sequence when Marinette wears her pajamas rather than in her everyday attire is used again, following its previous use in "Sapotis". * This episode reveals that Season 1 episode "The Pharaoh" happened on May 21st. * Gorizilla is the only villain whose first priority, ordered by Hawk Moth himself, was not to take Ladybug's and Cat Noir's miraculouses. * This episode doesn't have an ending card. Errors * Throughout the episode, the logo on Marinette's bag disappears. * During the scene when Ladybug tries to contact Cat Noir, her earrings turn white. * As common in many Season 2 episodes, Alya's bangs are miscolored in several shots. * Wayhem's name is misspelled as "Wayem." * Marinette wears her purse in a few shots, despite that she shouldn't have it on her, throughout the episode: ** She has it on when Alya looks at a picture of Marinette and Adrien at the Métro from her phone. ** The purse appears again as Adrien shoves himself and Marinette inside the train. * Neither of Marinette's pigtails move for several frames until her transformation, which was reused from "Sapotis". * When Wayhem says "put Adrien down right now" you can see that he is wearing Adrien's shirt instead of his own shirt. * When Gabriel in his lair his hair wasn't suppose to be that bright. * In the beginning Gabriel hair are discolored into dark grey in few shots. es:Gorizilla ru:Горизилла Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Unaired episodes